


the man in the looking glass is looking back at you

by vellutonero



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Ghost Drifting, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jealousy, M/M, POV Second Person, almost not beta read, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/pseuds/vellutonero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lyrics used are Handsome Boy Modeling School - The Truth.</p></blockquote>





	1. 01. i would have to let you go

Дрифт - это не только тишина. Это вообще ни фига не тишина, если подумать, потому что это два разума, сливающиеся в экстазе с машиной, и не всегда ради одной и той же цели. Тишина - потому что невозможно вычленить себя в этом потоке мыслей, воспоминаний, образов, ты смотришь на мир почему-то чужими глазами, и ты теперь немного выше, и левый глаз видит хуже - последствие давней травмы, думаешь ты, которой у тебя никогда не было, а потом ты представляешь, каково ему - в твоей шкуре. Со всем фейерверком ощущений, которые тебе хватает ума выплеснуть только лишь в агрессию, потому что больше некуда, потому что у тебя стоит от одного его вида в темно-синей форме, хотя ты вроде бы уже вышел из этого возраста, и ты знаешь, что он видит, как с каждым днем вы становитесь все больше похожи друг на друга, и это пугает его до чертиков, это возбуждает тебя до черта. Ты трахаешь его в мозг, потому что он не может трахнуть тебя физически. У тебя нет выбора - вообще ничего нет, только слепая ярость дышащей вашим сплетенным дыханием Эврики, и вас наконец-то синхронизирует, после долгой, бесконечной, шестидесятисекундной калибровки. И тебя не трясет только потому, что это уже не в первый раз, ты почти уже получаешь от этого удовольствие, зная, что у него сводит мышцы от напряжения, а все - ты. Единственное, что осталось между вами. Вами и Эврикой, но Страйкер безжалостная машина и молчаливая, ей неинтересно, в какой позе он больше любит, а ты кусаешь губу изнутри, чтобы не взвыть. И после калибровки тебя охватывает клаустрофобический страх - еще пятнадцать минут до сброса, еще пятнадцать минут жизни у него в голове до того, как все это правда перестанет иметь значение. И ты считаешь вдохом и выходом, а он - выдохом и вдохом.


	2. 02. happy times are too few and far between

В ангаре Чак первый раз видит персонифицированную, направленную улыбку своего отца - тот мягкий изгиб губ и крошечные искорки в глазах, которые он столько раз вспоминал из детства. Бэкета он узнает сразу же, столько лет подряд у него висел плакат Джипси на стене, да и мало кто из пилотов не знает его. В лицо, по имени, и по длинной веренице диагнозов, когда ему удалось кое-как сбежать из психушки, когда все думали, что он окончательно сбрендил после смерти брата. И Херк - ему улыбается. Так, как он много лет назад улыбался самому Чаку, когда тот глупо хвастался хорошими оценками или построенным из песка замком. Ему было лет семь, наверное.  
\- Поприветствовал куколку, - огрызнулся Чак, трепя Макса по загривку, когда Херк подошел обратно. Тот только скорчил недовольное лицо, на такие мелкие выпадки он уже давно перестал реагировать. То ли решил, что не стоит тратить силы, то ли что еще - черт его разберет.  
И Чаку было обидно - глупо и по-детски обидно, потому что он автоматически ожидал, что все улыбки отца должны принадлежать ему. Он давно их не видел. С каждым днем, с каждым дрифтом, что их умы сближались, сами они становились дальше друг от друга. Это было и странно, и глупо одновременно, и Чак не понимал, почему сажать в Егерей родственников было настолько принято.  
Херк вышел из душа, с полотенцем на плечах, Чак сидел на своей верхней кровати, подтянув колени к груди, потому что он только так мог на ней поместиться, и он явно не был в настроении строить из себя милого мальчика:  
\- Что? - спросил Херк, ероша короткие волосы полотенцем, стряхивая с них последние капли воды.  
\- Он тебе нравится, - констатировал Чак. Ему удалось почти полностью задавить обиду, но ревность - о нет, ревность было его второе имя, и он ничего не мог с ней поделать. - Ты хотел бы его трахнуть?  
\- Чак!  
\- Я был в твоей голове, ты был в моей голове, старик, чего нам церемониться? - Херк отложил полотенце и тяжело посмотрел на сына. Он умел так смотреть - и от этого Чаку становилось не по себе, потому что он внезапно понимал, как многое не может прочесть в своем отце вне дрифта. Было удобно иметь периодический доступ в его голову, но каждый день Чак открывал для себя то, что его отец, будучи весьма простым человеком, абсолютно военным, как-то так комбинировал свои черты, что оставался непредсказуемым. Это бесило. Или, Чак просто был элементарно слеп к происходящему.  
\- Тогда ты прекрасно знаешь ответ на этот вопрос. Как и то, что я только мечтаю, чтобы ты был хотя бы в половину таким же человеком, как Бэкет.  
Чак захлебнулся словами. Это был удар ниже пояса. Это был… запрещенный прием. Это было нечестно. Больно. Он легко спрыгнул с кровати, ожесточенно схватил со стула куртку и, не глядя на отца, проорал так, что, наверное, в Гонконге слышали:  
\- Ну и дрифтуй тогда со своим Бэкетом!


	3. 03. you wear a thin disguise, it's from yourself you hide

В клетке-комнатушке почти никогда не бывает темно-хоть-глаз-выколи, и Чак наблюдает за красным пятном авайриной лампы над входом, и задумчиво смотрит на то, как очерчены тени на его ладони. После дрифта всегда остается этот осадок, эта фантомная боль там, где от тебя отсоединили машину и другого человека, и ученые не могут объяснить общие сны и просто продолжают пичкать их таблетками, чтобы мозг не истек кровью прямо посреди сражения. С таблетками - нельзя пить. Но они все равно не помогают. Чак смотрит на свою ладонь, а видит ладонь Херка и - механическую - Эврики. Он прислушивается к шуршанию одеяла внизу, и знает, что отец сейчас делает то же самое - смотрит на свою руку, а видеть чужие две. Они - один организм в этот самый момент, без килограммов железа, без ужасной нейропроводящей жидкости в костюме, без проводов и жужжания ЦУПа в ухе. Синхронизированы. Думают одну и ту же мысль, и Чак знает, что Херку хочется стряхнуть с себя фантомное оцепенение как тающий снег, но это ему не подвластно. Чак запрокидывает голову и представляет, как Херк сейчас физически в его теле - потому что, что еще он может представлять? Остатки дрифта позволяют ему видеть себя со стороны, и он дышит чаще, глубже, зная, что это дорога в обе стороны, что они зависят друг от друга. Физически зависят. Херк все еще ворочается, а Чак застыл. Оба думают об одном и том же, даже если уже не соединены коллективным разумом. И ни один не скажет вслух, слова и бравада и характер - это не для красной лампы под потолком и остатков темноты. Чак проваливается в сон медленно, как будто его обволакивает настоящая тишина, зная точно, что утро повторится до секунды как и каждое, после дрифта: он проснется в четыре, ненавидя себя за позорный стояк, прокрадется в душ, и Херк проснется в тот момент, как Чак откроет глаза, но будет притворятся, что все еще спит. А потом они никогда не заговорят об этом.


	4. 04. But in your present state you may as well not be here at all

Над Гонконгом шуршит дождь, мягкий, совсем несильный, и Чак просыпается от этого звука за полчаса до того, как отец недовольно заворочается внизу двухярусной кровати и в момент сядет уже полностью проснувшийся, собранный, готовый ко всему. Шаттердом все еще спит - половина пятого утра, пожалуй, единственное время, когда все на самом деле находится в покое и тишине, за исключением проклятого обратного отсчета на часах, но шумно переворачивающиеся таблички с цифрами слышно только в ангаре, где эхо разносит звук по зданию.  
Чак ежится, глубже закутываясь в одеяло, и ему не хватает света - рассеянных предрассветных сумерек, в их «элитном» номере окно не было предусмотрено, и подспудно Чаку хочется обвинить в этом отца, который отказался от просторного трехкомнатного барака, какой был у Стэкера. Вся команда Эврики жила в одинаковых условиях, вот глупость-то несусветная.  
Он закрывает глаза и представляет, как спускает голые ступни на холодный пол и подходит к окну во весь его рост. На обратной стороне его век: укрытый дымкой дождя Тихий океан, действительно тихий, невозможно спокойный, практически черная гладь как зеркало, и есть в этой картине что-то пронзительное. И Чак представляет, как на горзонте идеально ровная линия ломается возвыщающейся фигурой кайдзю, и монстр просто стоит там, бездвижный, как памятник тому, что они - уже проиграли, что Чак - он проиграл свою войну. Это больное осознание, но он ничего не может с собой поделать.  
Чак сжимает край одеяла с такой силой, что костяшки пальцев белеют, и спина покрывается противным мокрым потом, и он думает о том, что может умереть прямо сейчас, но он не может, не может, еще столько ему нужно сделать, еще столько доказать, еще... Чак захлебывается дыханием, и это, черт возьми, побочное действие пилюль для пилотирования, и он все это знает как раз-два-три, но лучше не становится.  
Херк ворочается недовольно и спустя минуту, - Чак считает от 60 до нуля, потому что так велел доктор, - садится на кровати, полностью готовый ко всему. Он встает, потирая шею, и Чак наблюдает за тем, как двигаются мышцы у него на спине, обтянутые веснушчатой кожей и тонкой футболкой, и он снова закрывает глаза, пытаясь мысленно не кричать. Херк слышит его, он знает, слышит не столько громкое паническое дыхание, сколько громкую, бьющуюся в его голове мысль, они снова связаны, они всегда связаны, но у Хансенов клинически отсутствует способность к заботе и нежности, поэтому Чак пытается отсчитать от 60 до нуля еще раз и сконцентрироваться на какой-нибудь мысли отца, чтобы сначала успокоить мозг, а затем и тело.  
Ему удается, он думает что-то чужое, ритмичное, и это помогает. Когда Чак разжимает пальцы на одеяле, в ванной шумит вода из-под крана, и он со странным смешком понимает, что в голове Херк напевает песню AC/DC. Какое старье, думает Чак.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics used are Handsome Boy Modeling School - The Truth.


End file.
